Just A Taste
by SCWritings
Summary: QW14- AU Day. Vampire!Santana and Hunter!Quinn meet!


**A/N: Hi there! This is an AU for AU day, and I would like to thank my best friend, Detective Sexy McBadass for helping me write it. We are never using Google Drive again, by the way.**

**I kind of have a feeling you guys will be asking me for more of this story. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but when my friend slapped me after the cliff hanger, I figured you guy will want more. Lemme know if you do.**

**My mommy proofread it cause she was closer than Crabapplekid89 lol**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, except these shoes. I own those.**

* * *

Just A Taste

Santana curls around a street corner in the dead of night, looking for her next meal. She stalks past a park, pausing before she steps back and turns into the park. She walks down the small walkway towards the playground, then sitting on the swings once she gets there. A rustling in the bushes behind her gets her attention as she whips her head around, listening carefully at the sound. She can hear the heartbeat. It's faster than a human's, so her target has been obtained.

Doing a quick once over of the park making sure nobody is around to witness her act of feeding, Santana swiftly, yet quietly, hops off the swing and lands softly next to the bush. She listens intently to gain a location of the animal with the loud heartbeat before she quickly reaches into the bush, her fingers wrapping around a furry animal and then pulling it out. She holds it in front of her eyes as she discerns that it's just a rabbit. Santana looks over the rabbit saying, "Man, you're kinda cute… But a vampire has to eat something." She looks around quickly one more time before she slowly slides her fangs out, groaning in the pleasure of them finally being free instead of stuffed inside of her gums.

Even though she is a demon of the night, she still doesn't like to see anything, especially animals, suffer. Santana has been a vampire long enough to know what places in the neck that will not harm an animal, it would just feel like a bit of pressure and then the sudden urge to fall asleep. Normally, she would try not to kill anything, but she hasn't had anything in at least three days, so she reluctantly sinks her fangs into the magical spot on the rabbit's neck and feeds until she can't feel a heartbeat against her mouth. She pulls the now stiff and dead animal from her lips and places it back behind the bush, knowing another animal will be by in the night to finish the remains off. It's always good to recycle, right?

Santana was just about to fully stand up when her ears pick up on the fast approaching footsteps from the entrance of the park. She quickly jumps up into the nearest tree and hides in the shadows of the dark leaves and branches around her. She watches a blonde headed girl, no older than seventeen, run through the park and crawl under the slides attached to the wooden structure. Being what she is she has no problem hearing the blonde's whimpering and complaining about how she will never be their perfect daughter. Though Santana has no actual beating heart she can't help but feel a sudden sadness and pain for the young girl. It brings her back to when she first came home after her turning, and her parents held up crucifixes and threw 'holy water' in her face, forcing her to leave them forever. That was 339 years ago, and the pain is still very real.

"I know you're up there." Santana couldn't help the confused look from forming on her face. She slowly crept farther back into the tree thinking the girl must be crazy. "I know what you are, and I'm not going to kill you. I never liked killing things. So come down, please. It's kinda creepy with you up there, who are you Edward or something, and you aren't a spider monkey, vamp."

Santana cocks her head to the side, hiding the internal smile at the Twilight joke as she picks a leaf from the tree to wipe her mouth with from her previous feedings. She swiftly jumps down, almost floating to the ground and then squared her shoulders at the girl now sitting atop of the slides in front of her. "I'm more like Alice, if you must know." Santana smirks at the girl, yet keeping her distance.

"I'm not going to bite you, you're the vampire in this situation, not me." the blonde notes the distance between the two of them.

Santana laughs at the thinly veiled joke. "And how do you know I won't? Like you said, I _am _the "vamp" here," Santana says, complete with the air quotes.

The younger girl can't help but let a smirk play on her lips "Like I said, I don't like killing things. Although I _will _if I _have _to."

Santana lets a small smile play on her face as she looks at the girl. "Well, lucky for you, I don't take pleasure in killing things either." Santana starts to step closer, but abruptly stops. She can _smell _the girl. Why can she smell her? Smelling isn't a part of the heightened senses, it's actually dulled to allow the creatures around rotting corpses.

That's when she sees it. The slow rolling drop of red liquid going down the girl's leg. Santana could feel her fangs sliding out unwillingly. She takes a deep breath and starts to pull them back in, and the blonde definitely notices the change in the vampire's demeanor. "You, um, I think you cut your leg on your run into the park," Santana says while pointing a shaking finger at the girl's bloodstained leg as she continues to take steps back toward the tree, half-ready to pounce up there if she needed to.

The girl looks down at the general place of where the vampire was pointing, and curses under her breath. She then reaches into a bag she brought with her to find some gauze pads and gently applies pressure to the cut on her leg until it's only oozing blood instead of dripping. She wraps up her cut and puts the bloodied gauze back into her bag then looks up at the vampire. "Better?" Santana nods, slightly sniffing the air, thankful that the cut is covered up. "Good. Well, I'm Quinn."

"Santana." The vampire takes a couple more steps towards the girl, testing the waters, or well, air. Not smelling the blood as much as she was before, she sits down on a rock adjacent to the girl, Quinn.

"Care for a swing?" Quinn asks the vampire, Santana, with a nod toward the rusty swing set.

Santana mockingly thinks it over for a second, teasing Quinn, "Hmm, I dunno. There's a dead rabbit over there. Might be too much to handle."

"Oh please, I've killed things bigger and less cute than you or that dead little bunny."

Santana shakes her head and shows a look of mock offense. "Cute? Nuh-uh, I'm badass."

"Says the vamp who doesn't like to kill things," Quinn deadpanned.

"That's funny coming from a hunter who doesn't like to hunt," Santana jokes.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I never even wanted to do it. My parents practically raised me on stakes and guns."

Santana gets up, holding her hand out to the girl on the slide. "Oh? And what would you be doing if they didn't?"

"Writing. What would you be doing if, you know?" Quinn asked as she takes the vampire's hand.

"Rotting in a grave back in Spain," Santana jokes, "but if I could actually be a normal human, I would be a dancer just like my mom was before, well you know." Santana leads Quinn to the swing set. It's weird. Normally, she would be out of the park by now, possibly leaving a dead body in her wake, but she's never been called out before, especially never called out of a tree. Just to talk to. With a hunter. She has no idea what she's doing, but she's learned to just go with it in her long years of life.

"You could pull a Keanu Reeves and appear to never age. That's apparently a thing now."

"Yeah that's true, but it's not the same… I can't feel the music flow from my heart. It wouldn't be the same." Santana shakes her head slightly at the empty feeling in her chest she's always tried to fill with sex. Santana then laughs, except it's not a laugh. It's more of a disgusted chuckle. "Probably because my heart doesn't beat anymore, right?"

Quinn kicks off of the ground, hopping onto one of the swings. "I wouldn't say that. You have grace, like when you came out of the tree. You have a heart, because if you didn't, this thing," she gestures between Santana and herself, "wouldn't have gone so smoothly." Quinn continues to kick her legs, gaining speed as Santana hops on her own swing, increasing her momentum in no time.

The vampire shrugs, a non-committal gesture, as she look up at the clear night sky. She closes her eyes and tries to focus on just the sounds of the sleeping world around her. Santana can hear the beat of Quinn's heart, its strong and powerful but at the same time calm. She can hear the owl in the tree hole spreading its wings readying to take flight and that's when she hears it. The thud of biker boots and drunken laughter entering the park and her eyes shoot open. She looks over at Quinn with a worried expression, and it seems as if Quinn had either heard the men laughing, or she had a bad feeling, either way, she nods and jumps off of the swing she was on, but before she can land, she finds that Santana has swiftly gotten off of her own swing and caught the blonde in her arms, ready to take off. Except it's too late.

"Well, lookie here!" The girls turn their heads to see a man swaggering up to them with a bottle in his grubby hand. Santana proceeds to set Quinn gently on the ground, and moving her body in front of the young girl's. "We gotta couple lezzies over here boys, what do you say we straighten them out?"

Santana hears a couple of laughs and footsteps from behind the man with the bottle approaching them. She moves her body further in front of Quinn, but then she hears the blonde whisper, "I can fight, you know."

Santana, taking a quick glance back at Quinn sees that the girl wants to help. With a small nod, Santana steps next to Quinn sizing up the two men in front of them. The man with the bottle squats down and smashes the bottle on the floor so the glass forms into sharp spikes. The other man, who looks slightly smaller, reaches into his pocket and pulls out a switchblade, flicking it open. Santana sees movement out of the corner of her eye and see's Quinn handling a butterfly knife like a pro. _Well, I guess I know who she's going after, _Santana thinks to herself.

"Hey chicka I'm over here! Let my brother teach your girlfriend about a real man. you're all mine." The vampire raises her fists and the bigger man laughs at her stance. "That all you got, baby?" He starts to advance, and the battle is on.

Santana rushes forward quickly, but not quickly enough to look inhuman, and blocks the man's hand that comes down, swiping it to the side and delivers a punch, a soft one in her opinion, to the man's jaw. He stumbles back, his hand caressing his jaw. She hears footsteps behind her and she turns around to be greeted with the brother holding up his switchblade in front of her. Before he could do anything, a kick is delivered to his stomach, but not by Santana. Quinn has come up to his side and roundhouse kicks him right in the abdomen. He groans, keeling over to clutch his stomach, except he keels into Quinn's knee.

Santana turns back towards the older man behind her and is greeted with a punch to the nose. She gasps, her head only moving a centimeter, but she over dramatizes it, throwing herself backwards and on to the ground. She looks over to see Quinn looking at her with concern, but the small break in focus causes the blonde to be open to attack. The younger man swings his arm across, cutting Quinn on her cheek. The girl yelps and drops her own butterfly knife, clutching her cheek.

Santana is overrun with the scent of Quinn's blood and her vision gets blurry with rage and the thirst consuming her as she gets up, stepping up to the sad excuse for a human she easily takes the switchblade from the man, and slices into his ribs. Before he can even react, Santana is in front of the older man, clutching his wrist, easily breaking it. He drops the bottle, leaving Santana to pick it up and hold it against his throat. Without a second thought she brings back her arm, ready to thrust the bottle into his neck when she hears a voice behind her.

"Santana, stop! Don't kill him. That's not you, you aren't a monster." The vampire turns her head to see Quinn laying on the ground watching her with big eyes. She turns back to face the man.

"Get out." The man hurriedly nods, picking up his brother and less than a minute later the sounds of motorcycles receding is heard in the distance.

Santana turns back to face Quinn. "You should have let me do it. Why didn't you let me do it?" Santana yells at the blonde, overcome with the feeling of hunger and thirst.

Quinn crawls her way over to Santana. "You aren't a monster. You aren't a killer, Santana." Quinn is within touching distance of Santana and she reaches toward the vampire with her clean hand, only to be grabbed.

Santana pulls Quinn dangerously close to her, staring at the blood seeping through the wound on her cheek. "Yes I am. I always will be," she says as she watched a droplet roll down Quinn's cheek and then to her neck.

Quinn attempts to get Santana to look at her eyes, not her blood. "Santana, stop. Look at me." The Latina glances up at the blonde's eyes. "Control yourself."

Santana looks back and forth between Quinn's wound and her eyes, loosening her grip on the blonde, she looks her in the eyes and mutters, "Just a taste," before moving closer to the blonde's cheek.

As she moves in, she risks a glance at the blonde's eyes. In an attempt to dissuade Santana from her wound, she turns her head to the side, the vampire captures soft lips instead of wet blood. As soon as their lips touched, Santana lets go of Quinn in utter surprise, but Quinn clings onto Santana as if her life depended on it, which it kind of does.

Santana's eyes close and she melts into the kiss, Quinn in turn relaxes into Santana. The kiss ends and Quinn opens her eyes to see Santana staring at her with a look of pure honesty. "Quinn, just a taste. Please. I promise I'll stop when you say."

Quinn stares deep into Santana's eyes, only finding a genuine promise within them. She slowly nods, and Santana leans in to capture the wound on her cheek, except Quinn cups her cheek and lifts her head, exposing her neck. Santana looks back up to Quinn, silently asking if she's sure. The blonde nods and Santana slowly closes the distance between her lips and Quinn's neck.

At first Santana kisses the soft flesh of Quinn's skin before skimming it with her fangs. Finally she takes a deep breath and lowers her fangs into Quinn's neck. The blood flow starts immediately and her blood taste like, like music. It tastes like dancing with her mami in the kitchen back in Spain. It tastes like singing while her family made dinner with her. It tastes like getting tucked in at night as her mom sang her to sleep.

She feels as if only seconds go by before Quinn's voice punctures her thoughts. "San, you need to stop." Quinn is calm about it. Not forcing her, just telling her, but it's enough to bring Santana out of her daze, and removes her fangs from Quinn's neck, looking back into the girl's eyes. "Gimme your blood," Quinn says through tired eyes. Santana nods and sinks her fangs into her own wrist, swiping her fingers along the puncture holes and then sliding them across Quinn's cheek and neck, making the marks disappear.

Quinn and Santana stare into each other's eyes before Quinn hears her phone ringing in her bag she left by the slide. She breaks the eye contact and runs over to her bag, leaving Santana to clean herself up.

"Hello?" Quinn says into the phone. "Yes, daddy. No, I'm fine. No, I haven't seen any." Quinn looks at Santana. "Okay, I'll be home soon." Quinn hangs up her phone and walks over to Santana. "I have to go," she whispers, feeling like if she spoke any louder it would ruin the atmosphere.

"Can I walk you home?" Santana asks with a glint in her eye.

Quinn shakes her head. "Daddy will find out about you." Quinn leans in and pecks Santana on the lips before walking away.

Santana stares after the girl. "I have to see her again."


End file.
